


All Hallows Jack-O-Lantern

by Pagan_Ajay4



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Eridum Mutated AU, Eridum babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Ajay4/pseuds/Pagan_Ajay4
Summary: Little story thats late for halloween featuring Handsome Jack and his Mutated Mate Rhys and Eight little Hatchlings, And lots of gutted pumpkins.





	

Rhys used to like the holiday Halloween but ever since his mutation that turned him into some kind of Eridum creature he never quite enjoyed it as much as he used to. I mean how do you dress up when your already a monster right? The most he could do was at least hand out candy to any little ones that come by. His and Jacks own little ones were still to young to go out trick or treating having only been born a few months ago and hatched. All eight of there perfect clutch. And Jack his perfect mate was doing most of the work, Not that Rhys hadn’t tired to take up more of the chores but Jack kept telling him to rest. To just be a pretty little mama and curl up in front of the tv and relax. He handled the diapers, the baths, even doing most of the feeding on his own. It was like Jack was trying to prove something. Or make up for something. Rhys knew about Jacks first, Angel. He knew how badly it ended but he would never hold it against Jack. It was a truly fucked up point in life. 

Rhys sighs a bit stepping into the elevator and uses his tail to tap the giant gold H button as his hands were laden with bags of candy, the elevator ascending to the King of Helios’s Penthouse. The moment the doors opened he greeted Butt Stallion who galloped over to him. She was covered in fake cobwebs an had a witch hat on her head her two horns pierced through it. “Good evening Butt Stallion. Love the outfit.” At her happy neigh he wanders further into the penthouse. “Jack I brought cand……y” There was a splurt sound as his clawed toes step into something cold and slimy. It squished up between his toes and he inwardly gagged. He was afraid to look down in fear one of the babies had an accident. Lifting his foot he found it to be a white and orange stringy substance. There were globs all over the floor and some on the walls. Walking to the family room was ground zero. The floor, Ceiling, and walls were splattered with pumpkin guts and seeds. His children were covered from head to toe in the slimy goop. Rose and Diana were sitting and knowing on a slice both sporting rhinestone crowns, Domonic and Abel were busy throwing goop at each other while laughing, Rhyan was slapping some on the wall Jackson helping him and Cyrus was just sitting there ever the good boy eating the guts of the pumpkin. Jack Jr was with his father in the center of it all. Jr was sleeping in the finished carved jack-o-lantern and Jack himself was gutting yet another poor victim. “Jack……. What .. are….. you doing? And why… is there pumpkin guts all over the house?” 

Jack looks up with a grin. “Heeeeey Pumpkin sooo. I got to thinking….. It's the babies first Halloween. And they are to little to go out.. so.. figured I would Just give them a little indoor thing. Gotta do Jack-o-Lanterns!! That is a tradition. And well kinda needed eight small ones for each kid…. Then yours and mine and then I got a extra one for timmy….. needless to say it's ahhhh messy hahaha…. Yeah. But hey at least they are having fun! Right!” Rhys crossed his arms looking at him blank faced but then smiles and shakes his head. Bringing the celebration to there babies when they couldn't go out. That was so sweet and they were having fun. Even though they were an absolute mess. “That was … really sweet of you Jack. Have I told you how great of a father you are?” Jack stands and wipes off the slime from his hands. 

“Well…maybe about ten times today… but I’ll take more.” He grins and leans in and kisses him “Happy Halloween and trick or treat baby.” Rhys smiles returning the kiss then as if in unison each of the babies threw up the pumpkin they had consumed. 

“You’re cleaning it up Jack.” 

“BUT BABY!!!!”


End file.
